Stepien Sisters
by Coolest Girl
Summary: Meredith and May are the closest sisters ever. They hang out with their friends Team Starkid. There will be ups and downs in this story.
1. The Call

May and Meredith were watching there favorite movie ever, Lord Of The Ring.

Meredith's phone rang. It Brain Holden. Meredith answered her phone "Hello,Oh hey B-Hol whats up?" "Oh sweet May and I will leave right now " "Bye Brain, I love you".

Meredith hung up the phone. "Mere, why did Brain call? Oh wait,let me guess, he wants you guys to go on a date again and leave me home alone". "No...Brain said the Langs have got the new show ready so we have to go to their house to read the scripts and audition" "sweet! Let's go"

May and Meredith grabbed their sweaters and headed out.


	2. The Show

May and Meredith walked to Denise's place and they grabbed a cab "OMG I so excited to see what our next show is" said Denise "I know Itʼs so excited… is it like a parody show or an original show"?

When they got there almost everyone was there but Lauren. Everyone sat down and then they heard a the door open and hit the wall. "Sorry I am late I had to grab some food" said Lauren "Oh Lauren you and your food" said Walker "Shut Up Walker its not just food Itʼs Gluten Free food" they all laugh

"alright everyone so we designed for they show you guys are going to make the plot" said Nick "this is awesome we make our own plot it just like in collage" said Meredith "then ,Matt, Walker, Brain and myself will make all of the jokes and stuff. You just make the plot and the characters" "you guys are going to break up in groups" said Matt mentally everyone went into groups.

The 1st group was Meredith,May,Denise,and Brain. And the 2nd group was Walker,Lauren,Jaime, And Julia. "oh and you guys can have music in it" then Nick and Clark came in and Meredith ran too Nick and grabbed him. Jaime got Clark.

The race was on.


	3. Tangled

The first Group was at Meredith and Mayʼs house."Ok guys what should our plot be" ? Brain said

"I got it, we should do a story about a little girl who is trapped in a tower because her hair has magic powers. An evil witch put her there, who the girl thinks is her mother. A guy comes to the tower to hide from the knights and the girl traps the guy and makes him take her to see the castle. On their way to the castle, they start to like each other. When they get to the castle at night, they see light in the sky, then after the light, the witch makes it look like the guy ran away. The evil mother appears and takes the little girl back home. The girl figures out that she is the lost princess and the evil mother isnʼt really her mother and the mother makes her go far away from the kingdom before the guy comes back. The man returns and the evil witch fights with the man and stabs him with a knife. The girl promises the evil witch that if she saves the life of the man and doesn't kill him then she promises to stay with her forever and never run away. Before the witch can answer, the man jumps up and cut off the hair of the girl. When the hair is cut … the mean witch dies. The witches powers came from the girls hair and now there was no more hair. The man is now also dead and the girl is upset. She does realize that even though she doesn't have her hair … she still has magic inside her body! She uses her powers and saves the man and live happily ever after in a castle.

So, what do you guys think of that idea? "Denise, we know you love Tangled but that is sort of alright and already done! We need a new idea by tomorrow. See you at De's place tomorrow …bye Brian" "Bye Meredith"


	4. Plan

"ok meeting #2, so who has and idea now?" asked Brain. " Heres a story of a girl who kisses a frog and then..." "Denise! no more stories that were already made into shows or movies". May said as kindly a possible. "Meredith how about you?" asked Brain

" well its about a young girl in the 1800s. She was abandoned when she was 4 and she had to start her life at a young age in order to survive. When she is 6 years old, she sings at an inn and this guy hears her singing. He has her work for him and he ends up making her famous. But he doesn't care about the girl, he only cares about the money. The girl lives with the man and he has a maid who really cares for the girl. At the end the girl is a star an the maid takes her away from the guy and the maid becomes a mother to the girl, What did you guys think of that?"

"Meredith, that was amazing we should totally do that" said May. "I am with May,How about you Brain?" "Anything my girl writes is great with me". "Then its all set we will l do Meredith's show." said May


	5. Change

It was presenting day ... "ok guys we changed some things up" said Nick "oh what? come on ... we worked hard already". " Lauren , it was just coming with a plot" said Jaime.

" You guys are going to tell us your plot and act a part out. You got 24 hours to pick who's playing who and what to wear. Everyone start now!" Everyone when into their groups.

"ok guys, I'll write a part of it, Denise you make outfits, Meredith see if you and Nick can write a song for the girl, Go go go!" "Brain what about me?" "May, you can make props and a small set with Corey" "got it"?


	6. Performance Ready

It's been 23 hours since they started get things ready to were all in the manor but on different sides."Ok girls I got the scrip ,May your the little girl Judith,Denise Mercy the maid ,Meredith Mary the inn keeper, and I'll play the rich dude William" said Brain "sweet, Denise what are we wearing?" "May your wearing a rag dress, Meredith like May but nicer,Brain a suit and tie, and me a maids outfit".The last hour pasted everyone was in the rehearsal space. Everyone was ready then it was time...


	7. The Party

Later that night May,Meredith,Denies, and Brain went out to dinner. "We did it. we won" said Brain " thanks to Meredith an her amazing show" said May. " oh you guys don't have to, you guys did an amazing job in that scene, and May the song you sang made Matt cry!" "Oh come on it was your song, But Denise the outfits were awesome it made me feel I was in the 1800s " " thanks the whole thing was great, I can't wait to see the whole show" " ya me, the Langs, and Walker are starting to write it tomorrow" " then tomorrow us girls are having a girls day" said Denise " you bet it" said May " guys look at the time it's 1:45am we should all go home, see you tomorrow" said Meredith " see you tomorrow my love" then Brain kissed Meredith "young love" said May. Denise and May laughed. Then everyone left


	8. Girls Day

It was the next day and May and Meredith were ready for their girls day with Denise,Jaime,Lauren & Julia. They all agreed to all meet at Forever 21 because Lauren needs to get her outfits from there. They all arrived around the same time.

"Hey guys"

" oh, Hey Jaime, Where's Lauren and Julia?"

" Lauren won't get out of bed so, Julia is trying to get her out. They should be here soon." " hey Jaime,May, And Meredith, Where's..." "Don't ask Denise".

5 minutes later the two were here " sorry we are late! Lauren didn't get out of bed until she had gluten free pancakes" said Julia "Well lets start our day" said Jaime. That afternoon the girls went clothes shopping and got gluten free food. Later on they all went to the park and laid in the grass.

Then Meredith's phone rang. "Hey Brain" "tonight ok" "just us?" "see at 8". "Let me guess you and Brain are going out tonight" said Lauren "ya"

"alright girls you know what that means ... we get our hair done and Meredith will FIND a dress for her because she a Hufflepuff" said Denise the girl laughed then went out to get their hair done. Meredith found a nice outfit it was a plain yellow blouse with short jeans.


	9. Breredith date

"Mere your boyfriend is here" Meredith heard May calling .It was so exciting. He is the perfect guy. She has loved him for years, ever since they met in college. " Hi Meredith, Ready to goooooo?" oh Brian just try to make a Starkid joke. "ya I am" "have fun Mere" said May.

Brian and Meredith left the building. "So where are we going tonight?" " Were going to the manor" "the manor why?" "you'll see". When they got there they stopped before entering. "Mere you need to put this blindfold on" "ok" Meredith put on the blindfold and for the first time ever she heard silence. The Manor was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Meredith felt like she was walking on the stairs then she felt a cool breezes hit her face. Brain removed the blindfold "You like it?" asked Brain.

There was a nice table with candles and flower petals on it. And all the boys were in nice suits and had gel in there hair. "Wow Brian this amazing and so romantic" Brian pulled out a chair "My lady?". Meredith sat in the chair and Brian went over to his. Walker came over... "Tonight you will be have diet coke and hamburgers." Jim and Nick came over with their food and drinks. Meredith and Brian finished their meal. "and now, time for the best surprise" said Brain. Matt then came out with a cake and then handed it to Brian. It was two layers and it had pictures on it from the many dates they been out on and some from the fans. It said on it Breredith. "wow Brian this is incredible ! I love it as much as I love you". Meredith walked home after they had cake. It was so spectacular. When Meredith walked in she saw May talking to Darren.


	10. Darren Over

"Darren what are you doing here?" asked Meredith "I got a week off from Glee so I deiced it would be great to help my friends with their new musical" "Thats great Darren" "Darren, is Joe,Brian.R,Brant,Devin, and Moses with you?" asked May "They sure are, Well its getting late and I just got in. I'm going back to the manor... Bye Stepiens" "bye Hobbit". Darren left.

"So Mere how was your date?" Meredith walked over to the couch and sat " well lets just say it was romantic, Now come on it's getting late go to bed" "fine." May walked to her room. Meredith turned on her phone and look at the picture of Meredith and Brian with the cake Brian got them.


	11. Problems and Doctor?

That morning everyone who was in Starkid and who was in town got a text from the Langs saying ' Problem with the new show. We need everyone to the manor 10.' May and Meredith usually don't wake up till 11 on the weekends. So when Meredith woke up she checked her phone and ran over to May's room. " May wake up! There is a Meeting at the manor and we are late"

May woke up after hearing that. The girls got dressed and ran to the manor, which was easy because it was about 4 blocks away. When they got there, Walker, Moses, Darren, Jeff, Brian Rosenthal, B-Hol, Jim, Joey, Dylan, and Nick and Matt Lang were up.

"Where is everyone" May said out of breath " Still sleeping I'm guessing" said Walker. " Oh god cause I thought we were late" Meredith said and sat down on the couch next to B-Hol, May sat down on the floor. After a while Denise came running in. " Where is... " " Sleeping still" everyone one said at the same time they all laughed. Denise walked over to Dylan. Denise always liked Dylan but Jeff likes her so she is dating Jeff but until Denise tells Dylan she like him,He's like a brother to her.

About 30 minutes later Jaime, , and Devin came in. " Finally" said Joey he walked over to Jaime "Hows my little cupcake?" " sweeter then ever now that your here". " Can you guys stop were here for more important stuff" said May " Yes we have some bad news we can't find any jokes to put in the show so that means we can't do it"said Nick. "Then what are we gonna do" Lauren said with her head on Walker's lap. " We have no clue" said Matt. " Hey how about we go on the Starkid Tumblr and see what the fans want us to do" " Thats brilliant Juls" said Darren.

Meredith grabbed out her computer and handed it to May. May was always on the Tumblr she mostly did it to find weird pictures of her sister. "Here got it, they want us to do a parody musical about something called Doctor Who" Devin,Joey,Nick and Walker all looked over to Moses who had the biggest the smile on his face.


	12. The New Show Plan

" wait why did you guys look at Moses?" Said Lauren "because we all did Joe's Doctor thing in his showses" said Devin " Devin and I have done it about 20 times and we still don't get it" said Joey. Joey is sat on the floor with Jaime's head on his shoulder.

" so what do we do, are we gonna put on this musical or not?" Said Denise " were gonna do it, Moses what the best way to watch doctor who?" Said Nick. " the best way is Netflix. You have to watch the last episode in Season 1 and then all the others"

" well if its Netflix I think we should all go home and watch it" said Matt. Everyone got up and went home.

May,Meredith, and Denies all went to May and Meredith's place. .When they got there they turned on the computer "I'll grabbed the popcorn" said Denies. About 8 hours later it was getting late. " we'll I'm going home" said Denise and she left. " yeah it's late I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late May" said Meredith " shhhh The Doctor and Rose are about to kiss" then Meredith went to bed.

When Meredith woke up, May was watching Doctor Who still " were you up all night?" " yes I'm up to the 11th doctor who" and past out.


	13. Sister Reading

It was two days later after everyone deiced on the new show Doctor Whosical. Nick,Matt,Walker,Brian and Moses were done with act 1 in the show. They wanted to announce it so they decided to have auditions. They sent everyone who wanted to be in it the script and had them pick 2 or more parts they wanted to be. " Meredith did you get the email?" May called from across the apartment. "Yeah, you wanna come in my room and read thought it with me?" "Yeah." May walked into Meredithʼs room with her computer in her hands and sat down on Meredithʼs bed. The two read through it. It took an hour and a half. " Wow that was great, So which parts do you like?" said May " I liked the characters Clara and Amy, What about you?" " I really like Ross and Donna, If your Amy and Brian is Rory you guys kiss" " Oh shut it May" Meredith said and thew a pillow at May. "Oh come on its been a year since you and Brian were dating. You need to tell the fans" " I want to tell them, But Brian wants to keep trolling them, Talking of Love Life you donʼt have one" " I know I donʼt. Do you think theres a guy who would like a 21 year old girl who does plays with her sister and her friends about Harry Potter, Batman, and Bug."Just then the phone rang and Meredith picked it up. "Hello" "Now meeting in 5 minutes?" "ok great be there soon" she hung up the phone. "Come, The Langs,Brian,Moses and Walker decide to have auditions today so we got to go. The two went out the door and went to the manor.


	14. Griffin and Sister Love

When May and Meredith got to the manor they sat down on the floor, everyone was there exept Brian. Which was weird because Brian lived at the manor. " Where's Brian?" Meredith ask "oh he is picking up his cousin from the airport his cousin really wanted to be in one of our shows so Brian said yes and his cousin flew out from New York City" said Walker.

Just then Brian and his cousin walked in " hey guys this is my cousin Griffin." May looked into his eyes. Griffin was so handsome. He was May's dream guy. He had golden brown hair and brown eyes. Brian sat down next Meredith and Griffin sat next to May. " uh Hi I'm May Stepien, I'm the sister of the girl your cousin dating" he laughed "your really funny May, it looked like we'll be seeing each other a lot because their dating" " so how old are you Griffin?" "I'm 21". He was the same age as May it was like they were meant to be together. "

alright everyone" said Matt " the way were going to do this is like Holy Musical Batman. We're going to put up a sheet for each charter and your gonna put your name on the sheet and one by one you'll come to Matt and my room and read some lines and sing a song" Nick said.

They put the sheets up. May went up to the Rose sheet first and Meredith went up to Amy sheet. The girls filled out the other parts that they wanted and sat down. Griffin and Brian then sat down " May what parts did you put down?" Asked Griffin " I put down Rose and Donna, You?" " i mostly wanted to be aliens but I put that Mickey guy down too." Meredith turned to May she looked scared it was her first Starkid show. In the past she was always backstage helping with the set,costumes, and getting people on stage. "Hey sis you ok?" " I'm kind of scared. What if the fans don't like me or they think I'm a terrible actress...and...and" "May calm down the fans are going to love you and if they think you're terrible well they can tell that to my face cause Stepiens never back down from a fight" Meredith hugged May "I love you sis" said May "I love you too"


	15. Auditions and Breredith

**May's POV**

**Meredith was sitting next to me because she knew I was still scared. Matt walked in to grabbed the Rose board, which was the part I signed up for, So that means it was my turn. I heard Brian call my name. I got up and Meredith grabbed my hand and said " you got this " and then let go. I went into the Starkid boy's chill spot. **

**Meredith's POV**

**I'm so worried about May, what happens if she passed out. Denise started walking over and sat down. " hi Meredith, are you worried about May?" " worried, more like freaking out, what if she passes out or or." Denise put her hand on my knee "calm down Meredith, May is going to be great I promise you, She is so talented and well no one else signed up so she totally has the part" " thanks Denise you always have the best advice." May walked over and I ran over to her " May how did it go? What song did they have you sing? Did you mess up any lines?" "First calm down, it went good, the was It's Over Now and no." I sat down after 20 minutes and Matt came in for the sheet that had the part I was auditioning for. They called Jaime in first. After 5 minutes they called me. I stood up and walked to the boy's chill spot. Nick, Matt, Walker, Moses, Darren and Brian were in there. " hi guys" " Hi Meredith because your trying out for Amy and you have to kiss someone we're going to have you audition with the kissing scene" said Nick " ok ok." Oh great I guess they are going to make me kiss the wall. " oh and Meredif your kissing Holden." Why didn't I think of that first! Of course they were going to have him kiss me. Brian walked over to me and we backed up to the wall. " Rory I don't think we're going to survive" " then if we aren't let's make this a great moment." Brian grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. He put his lips in mine and it felt so wonderful. I put my hands around his back. " ok that was great guys" said Nick, but Brian and I were stilling kissing. " by now the aliens would have killed you both" said Moses. Walker stood up and walked over to me and Brian and pushed us away from each other. "Meredith can you sing Coolest Girl for us" said Matt "ok." Darren started playing Coolest Girl. All I could think about was the kiss me and Brian had. The song ended and I left. I walked over to May and Denise " so how did it go?" said Denise " well I got to kiss Brian" " I'm going to text that to David right now" Denise and I laughed**


	16. Sister Love and Act Out?

It was a day after auditions. May and Meredith were at their table eating breakfast. Mayʼs phone buzzed which meant she got an email. She turned on her phone and checked her email. " This is weird " said May " whatʼs weird?" Meredith stood up and walked over to where May was sitting. " The email from Nick it says before we say who got what part we need Meredith, Jaime, Lauren, and Denise to come back." May turned her head to Meredith who was right beside her. " That is weird, This didnʼt happen when we did Holy Musical Batman." Meredith grabbed herʼs and Mayʼs plate and brought them to the sink. " What time do we have to be there?" said Meredith "It says to come around 2" " Well itʼs 12, we got 2 hours what do you wanna do?" " How about we just go to the park and read P&P" said May " Yes lets go." Meredith grabbed their books and May grabbed their sweaters. The two walked to the park,They found a nice spot near the water. " Here you go " Meredith handed May her copy of Pride & Prejudice. How they usually read Jane Austen is Meredith read everything but dialogue and May read only dialogue. They read for an hour and 30 minutes then It was time to go to the manor. When they got to the manor Jaime,Lauren,Denise,Holden,Joey,Moses, and The Langs were in the living room. " You guys are late" said Joey " Well sorry we were reading in the park, So Nick why are me,Jaime,Denise,and Lauren here?" said Meredith. " Well we are having some trouble casting, Me,Matt,Brian, and Moses we thought you and Jaime are both Perfect for the part of Amy Pound and Lauren and Denise are both perfect for Jackie Tyler Roseʼs mom" said Nick " So we thought what a better way to decide this then having an Act out contest" Said Brian " Wait so me and Meredith have to compete for the part?" said Jaime "You sure are" said Moses


	17. Surprise and Act-out

Meredith, May, and Brian were in Brian's room. Meredith was preparing for her act-out against Jaime. She knew Jaime was one of the most talented people, so she had to work hard. Brian and May were helping her. Nick walked in " Hey guys" he said " Hey Nick, what's up?" said May " Well May you know how you tried out for Rose?" "Ya" " Denise and Lauren's act-out is for Jackie Tyler Rose's mom, So they need Rose for it and Matt and I decided that we should tell you, You got the part of Rose!" "YAY! Thats so amazing May" Meredith said and hugged May. " Can you come with me to learn the part for the scene your doing?" said Nick " Sure thing Nick." May and Nick walked out of the room. So that left Meredith and Brian alone.

Meredith's POV

" So were alone do you wanna do the part were the characters confess their love for each other?" I said " Sure , But let me get ready" He went into the bathroom. I fixed my hair and put on some chap stick. Brian walked back in the room he handed me the script. "You saved me" I said in a scottish accent because Amy the character was scottish. " Well ya, why wouldn't I? Amy I love I always have since I met you in elementary school." I put my arms around his waist " I love you too Rory" I put my lips on his. We didn't notice that Walker was in the door way until he started to clap. " Wow you just wow". I stepped away from Brian. " Come on Meredith were starting the act-out now."

Meredith, May, Brian, Lauren, Walker, Jaime, Denise, Joey, Moses, Darren, and The Langs were all in the rehearsal space. Everyone one was sitting down, The Langs walked on to their fake stage. " Ok so how is this going to work is ... One of the competitors will come up on the stage and do the scene they had to learn for the act-out with the people who will be playing the part in the real show" said Matt. " So first up Denise is going and she's doing the scene where she meets The Doctor, The Doctor will be played by Joey and Rose will be played by May" said Nick. Denise, Joey, and May walked up on to the stage. The Langs sat down. Denise started acting like she was on the phone and making tea in her robe. " I know Charlotte, there was a fire at where rose worked" she said in a british accent. May and Joey pretended they opened a door " Mum I'm home and I brought a friend" May said. Joey was doing exactly what he had to do act like him never seen a apartment. Denise came over and hugged May. She looked at Joey like she never seen him before. " who the heck is that?" Said Denise. Then the part continued for another 6 minutes. Then it was Lauren's turn to try. Lauren Did much better then Denise. Then it was Meredith's turn she had a part where she had to be sassy to Brian. She did great it looked like The Langs really liked her. Then Jaime went , she didn't do as good as Meredith, But she still did great. " ok we're going to go into the writing room and decide witch part you guys got" said Moses. Moses, Holden, and The Langs went into the room. May walked over to Meredith who was checking her twitter. " Hey Mere" Meredith looked up at May "Hey May". " are you worried?" May said as she sat down." just a bit, but I have hope". Meredith grabbed May's hand. Then all the guys came back in. " ok the list is up in the writing room" said Matt. Brian walked over to Meredith and May " come let's go see" said Brian. Meredith and May stood up they each grabbed one of Brian hands. They walked into the room. Meredith saw where her name was. Brian grabbed her waist and spun her around. When he put her down May gave Meredith a big hug. Meredith was kind if sad for Jaime, but she was happy she got to kiss her boyfriend almost everyday now.


	18. Movies

Meredith thought of a great way to celebrate by going out to the movies. So Meredith,May,Brian, and Denise went to see Iron Man 3. Meredith,May, and Denise got to the theater early. Brian came about 20 minutes after, but he wasn't alone Walker, Dylan and Lauren were with him. " Lauren!" May called when she saw Lauren was with Brian. Like Denise and Meredith relationship May had one like her sister's but with Lauren. Lauren gave May a hug " I'm so excited for the movie!" Lauren said. " Let's go" said Dylan as he grabbed Denise's hand. They walked inside the theater, they already had their tickets so they went straight to the the food stand. They got soda and some candy. There weren't to many people there so they got a good spot. The movie ended and it was amazing. After they decide to go to the best place in Chicago The Holiday Club! When they arrived the place was mostly full so they sat down near a table at the back. Brian got a text from Corey "oh shit" he said. " what is it Holden?" Asked Joe " Corey said Sarah and June can't help us with our new show." "So we have no costume designer and no lighting person" said Denise. "I'm going to go back and find out what's happening with this" said Brian. " I think we should all go " said Meredith. Everyone got their stuff and went back home.


	19. Never Tell A Girl You Like Her!

**A/N: Hey readers of Stepien Sisters it would mean so much if you could give me feedback, thanks so much – Coolest-Girl**

Meredith was nannying for the day so May decided to invite Lauren over for a little girl time. May heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Lauren. She opened the door "Hey Lauren, come in!" May grabbed the bag of gluten free treats that she keeps for when Lauren comes over. She sat down next to Lauren who was sitting on the couch. "So are you excited for the show?" Lauren asked as she grabbed a treat from the bag. "Totally! I'm so excited that you're playing my mom, but I am worried that we can't do it cause... well with no costumes and no lights you can't have a play." Lauren got a big smile on her face " Lauren whats happening in that devilish mind of your?" " I have a friend who lives close to Chicago who makes costumes and her roommate is a lighting person, they can come in and help with the show!" "Lauren your a genius, I'll text Nick the plan." An hour later Nick texted back and said that's it's great we're having a party tonight because the show is going to actually happen. Then the phone rang, Lauren stopped flat ironing May's hair and May picked up. "Hello" " oh hey sis" " ok should I bring the dark pink dress or the lime green one?" " Ok I'll bring the dark pink one, she you at the party" and May hung up the phone. " Meredith wants me to bring her dark pink dress to the party cause she won't have time to come back and go to the party" "oh that's cool, so what's your thoughts on Brian's cousins Griffin?" Lauren said as she continue flat ironing May's hair. "Well I think he is very handsome,kind, and sweet" "May and Griffin sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.." "Oh shut up Lauren". "Done! Now let's get dressed." A few hours later every member of Team Starkid who was in Chicago was at the party. It was one hour into the party and Meredith still wasn't to be seen. Brian walked over to May who was chatting with Jaime and Joey. Brian grabbed May by the shoulder and turned her around to face him "May where's Meredith?" "Brian calm down, she'll be here soon" then May's phone buzzed "Oh look she snuck into the bathroom, I'm going to give her her dress" May left to give Meredith her dress. Griffin walked up to his older cousin " Hey Brian, I have a question for you, how should I tell a girl I like her?" The Brians,Joey,Jeff,Darren,Dylan,the Joes, and the Langs all looked at him and stopped doing what they were doing. The boys all grabbed Griffin and went into the meeting room. "Griffin you never tell a girl you like her it makes you look like an idiot!" All the Starkid boys said at the same time. " but do tell us which girl" said Joey "Well it's May Stepien, her eyes are so pretty and her hair is gorgeous." The boys looked at each other "Ok guys here's the plan" Brian said and they all got in a huddle. Back down stairs all the girls were chatting. May was waiting outside the bathroom for Meredith. Meredith walked out of the bathroom in her dark pink dress " you look amazing Meredith!" "Oh thanks May, but your dress looks amazing on you I love the little blue on you!" " oh thanks Mere, now come let's go find Brian and Griffin." The two girls started walking up stairs as the boys started walking down stairs. May and Meredith walked down stairs backwards. All the Starkid boys that had a girlfriend walked to their girlfriend, so Joey walked to Jaime, Walker walked over to Lauren, Darren went to Julia, Brian.R went to Devin, Jeff went over to Denise, and Brian.H walked to Meredith. " Hey beautiful did you have a nice day at work today" said Brian "Good, I played Mario video games today" "that's cool, FYI Griffin likes May" "Wow is that why all you guys went up stairs?" "Yup!" May was standing next to Dylan talking about him and Denise. Then a slow song came on and Griffin walked over to May. " May I have this dance May?" May giggled "sure thing." Griffin grabbed May and they started slow dancing. May put her head on Griffin's shoulder. It had to be the most romantic night for May.


	20. A Month Later With Big Surprises

It's been a month and things have been going crazy! Lauren's friends came in! Their names are Eleni and Rachel. They are only a couple of years older than May. Denise finally broke up with Jeff and she started dating Dylan. May and Griffin went out to the movies together. All the other couples are still the same. Doctor Whosical starts in two weeks so everyone has been rehearing. During rehearsals, Brian asked May where her parents live. Everyone was leaving "hey May! Can you wait?" Brian called "sure." When there was no one in the room, but Brian and May. "May I have some pretty big news to tell you!" Brian put his hand in his pocket and grabbed out a ring box. "Is that what I think it is?" May asked Brian "it sure is! On the last night after bows I'm going to get down on my knee and ask Meredith to marry me!" May gave Brian a big hug "wait!" She let go of Brian. "Did you ask my parents?" "Sure did! Now you can't tell her!" "I promise I won't tell her!" "Come on let's go!" Brian put his arm around May and walked out.


	21. Opening Night

It was opening night of Doctor Whosical! Everyone was at the theater in costume. Only Nick and Matt were up. Everyone else was playing their favorite theater game N.A.P . Matt woke everyone up 20 minutes before the show. The show went great! Everything was prefect except Brian kissed Meredith for a bit too long. Everyone went out to meet the fans. After that everyone went backstage to party! They sang old and new starkid songs and prank called members who weren't there. Some of the couples were kissing the others were partying and getting drunk. May and Meredith weren't really big drinkers. It was getting late, by late it was 1:30 am. Denise fell into May's lap "Meredith why do you look like May?" Denise started poking May's face. "Meredith I think we're gonna have another person staying with us tonight. May called from the other side of the room. "Oh great, come on let's take them home" Meredith went back with Brian on her lap. Meredith put Brian's arm around her neck and stood up May did the same with Denise. They took a cab back to their place. Once they got home Meredith put Brian in her bed and May put Denise on the couch. Then the two sisters went to sleep.


	22. Morning!

Meredith's POV

I woke at 10 o'clock with my super hit boyfriend in my bed. I sat up and heard giggles coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen and saw Deeds and May. May was sitting at the table with her computer and Deeds was making breakfast "Good morning girls!" "Good morning sis! How was your sleep last night? Was someone holding you?" May and Denies laughed. I sat down next to May "very funny May! And yes someone did hold me last night." Denise turned and faced me "you two are so cute together!" "Well you and Dylan are really cute too!" May pointed out. "There still not as cute as Meredith and I" I turned to see my knight in shining armor, well not really but in my dreams he is.

Brian started walking towards me. "Morning Mere!" Brian gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Morning May and Denise" Brian said as he took a seat next to me. "Breakfast!" Denise said she had a tray in her hand. The tray had four plates with pancakes on them and cups of coffee.

Denise put the plate in front of me and then handed me some coffee. After everyone was done we all just looked at each other. "What should we do today?" Denise asked.

I looked outside a saw how nice it was. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. "How about we go to the pool near the manor?" "That's sounds like fun!" My little sis said. "I'll tell the others to met us" Brian said. I got up and grabbed everything I needed for the pool. I waited about ten minutes for the others to finish. Then we were out the door.


	23. Waterpark and Breredith

Brian's POV

I got into the driver's seat of the car Meredith was on my right and May and Denise were in the back. I turned on the car and backed out of the parking garage. Meredith plugged her phone into the car and one of my favorite songs came up. It was the Kick It Up A Notch (Reprise.) I put a pair of sunglasses on which look like the ones from the show. I started singing while we were driving. After my song was over …No Way came on.

Even thought May and Denise weren't on tour with us, those two with Meredith were the best at singing that song. Meredith started then Denise and then May. When they were finished we were there.

Denise ran out of the car with May following. I got out of the car and walked over to passengers side and open the door for Meredith. She stepped out and still looked hot! May and Denise already had the towels that we'll later put in the lockers. I took Meredith's hand and started walking to the entrance. I walked up to the counter and gave them my membership card. I got the tickets and we all ran to the ticket thing. We gave the guy our tickets and we went right to the lockers and put our towels in. Before I knew it May and Denise were off to some slide that's really high. I turned to Meredith "so honey wanna go to the love slide?" Meredith put her arms around me "sure thing! Just give me a minute to take off my top and shorts." Meredith let go of me and took off her top and shorts. She looked hot in that blue bikini. "Ok let's now go!" Meredith said with a smile. She grabbed my hand and we started walking to the love slide. I put my arm around her as we walked over. When we got there we saw three couples I know. "Hey guys!" Meredith said Joey, Jaime, Lauren, Walker, Devin, and Rosenthal faced us. "Hey guys! Are you ready for the love slide?" Joey said. "We sure are!" I said. Before I knew it we were next. Meredith had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Mere?" "I'm worried" she said. I grabbed her arms so she could face me. "Meredith theres nothing to be worried and if you're still worried on the ride remember I'm with you!" She threw her arms around me "thanks Brian! I love you." Then it was our turn. We jumped into the tube. She grabbed my leg, faced me and smiled. When we went down you could hear Meredith yelling the whole way down. At the end, water splashed on us and I fell out of the tube. Meredith giggled when she saw me out of the tube. I stood up and grabbed her hand and walked to another, hoping to find May and Denise.


End file.
